


No guts, no glory

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Getting together speedrun, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Searching for a place, Iwaizumi and Sawamura end up taking the luxurious larger two-room apartment. Both bring things and furniture to make it a home. There is only one little detail--the bedroom arrangement.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	No guts, no glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> JESSSS!!!! Happy Valentine's Day my love~ Aaghhh I was planning so many fics but only had time for this one and no smut QQ But! I definitely will bring you the rest I anon messaged about, plussss some ero in a sequel to this fic~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it TT I loved all the pairing options, and was super challenged by not going fantasy for once.
> 
> (fic has like, one spoiler for recent manga chapters~ chapter 379 i think)

Daichi sits down in the middle of the two-room apartment. He’s spent the past hour here, unloading boxes and then unpacking them. There’s a spot for everything, some more hidden than others. The room is quiet, compelling Daichi to feel at peace. The anxiety he had before diminishes, and he sips at his tea to further calm his nerves. The unknown is always daunting, but he’s beat odds before and come out stronger.

Living by oneself was just another step forward. More adult responsibilities for him to shoulder.

Yet when he looks at the door, Daichi sighs. It’s not all by himself though. His responsibilities to pay bills would be split in half. He’s sharing the living room and the adjourned kitchen with someone else, same as the bedroom. Currently, they don’t have a bed or futon to speak of.

Iwaizumi Hajime had gone out, as Daichi arrived, giving a hand with some boxes even when Daichi said he had it. Hajime had ignored Koushi and Tanaka, who had helped Daichi move his stuff and helped with buying kitchen appliances and other necessities. Iwaizumi claims he has a friend who might help out with the lack of bed situation, and left his number on a post-it. Put it right on one of Daichi’s boxes, then said ‘see you later’. Daichi wishes he could be at such ease, right from the start.

“It will come, it will come. Don’t panic,” Daichi mutters into his tea. He had brought a TV table but no TV, and the table stood in a corner with some plants that Asahi had sent him. There was also a bookshelf in the living room, the kind you could swivel. It belongs to Iwaizumi, with what seemed to be half the space left empty for Daichi’s sake.

Not touching his phone, he crawls on all fours to sit in front of the little bookshelf. Checking out what kind of stuff Iwaizumi reads. Some manga depict monsters, Godzilla prominent on most of them. Daichi grins. In the bedroom, there was a small collection of Godzilla plushies. There had been other items; a t-shirt with the monster in the hidden shelving space behind the slide-door, and the Godzilla button on Iwaizumi’s backpack when Daichi saw him leave. Letting his finger run over the first volume, Daichi guesses that his stack of manga could easily fit here.

After careful consideration, Daichi brings the small box containing his books and manga. He puts them in according to genre and likeability. Curiosity drives Daichi’s fingers to swivel the shelf a little more, to look at all of Iwaizumi’s collection. Their genres and likes are widespread, but something pink with red letters draws Daichi’s eyes.

Without much thought, Daichi pulls the single book out. It’s a visual novel. The title and cover image leave nothing to the imagination; Daichi’s eyes glance slowly over the two men on the cover, half-naked and writhing around each other in a tight hug. Daichi looks at the back of the novel, the summary detailing how these neighbours are falling for each other’s looks first, and then for each other completely. As slowly as he took it out, Daichi puts the novel back where it came from. It’s nothing special, he guesses. And then Daichi adds the one Male Love book he has, a little more discreet, right under it.

Daichi sits back, now needing to get rid of yet another empty box. But his mind is on the cover. He’s floored. It’s not that far of a reach, if he thinks about it. This makes clear that he and Iwaizumi are a good fit. It didn’t have to mean anything, who they liked...

For now, Daichi opens LINE, adds Iwaizumi as a friend, and waits.

*

“You’re joking,” Hajime says, a statement and a half. He stares down Kyoutani, who stares back without a care, nor with disrespect. Kyoutani just shrugs.

“…Sorry if I wasn’t clear. I thought you’d be happy.”

Hajime’s eyes drift from Kyoutani’s semi-apologetic face towards the large mattress standing upright behind him. One mattress, big enough for two. Hajime wonders when and how he’d forgotten to tell Kyoutani that he had a roommate who also needed a bed. And that Hajime wanted two small ones. 

“Hey, at least it’s clean. It just came back from the cleaners,” Kyoutani says, very much wanting to get rid of this large mattress. Hajime figures he could always say no, and just buy two futons. However, this mattress was free, and Kyoutani would borrow his mom’s large European truck to help Hajime transport it. Hajime had looked forward to the passenger seat of that four-wheeled monster, and car-talk with Kyoutani.

Instead, he suffers a sigh, nods, then helps Kyoutani with bringing the mattress to the back of the pick-up truck.

He promised his new roommate a bed, after all. They’d figure out the details later. As he sits down in the passenger seat and buckles up, Kyoutani holds the keys in front of the ignition. The moment gets Hajime's attention, who looks at it, then at Kyoutani. What now...

"Did you tell him? Does he know?" Kyoutani asks, voice soft. Hajime always wondered how many people knew this side of Kyoutani. Attentive and worrying, noticing other people's feelings but not shouting about it. Hajime's brain takes a second to figure out what Kyoutani means, and who. Then it clicks. Hajime looks away and shakes his head. 

"Left that book you silly creatures for my birthday though. Maybe he sees it and I don't have to say anything." 

Kyoutani, the bastard, huffs a near empty laugh. "Coward." Then he starts the engine and drives off, Hajime giving one-worded commands in regards of the road to take.

When Hajime and his kouhai are done hauling a two-person mattress up three flights of stairs, they take a breather in front of the door. Hajime fumbles with his keys, so new in his hands. Before he even opens the lock, the smell of good food wafts out from under it. Kyoutani’s eyes sparkle, too.

“That smells good,” he says as Hajime opens the door. In the kitchen, Sawamura is cooking, and humming to himself as he stirs. He looks up from the frying pan with a smile that is so alarmingly bright that Hajime shrinks in on himself. Sawamura was scary, on and off the court. It was hard to distinguish if this smile thrown at Hajime has the intention to be nice or murderous. Hajime hopes it’s the former one, and guesses Sawamura couldn’t have seen the mattress from that side of the apartment. Not yet.

“Hello KyouKen—I mean, Kyoutani-kun,” Sawamura says as Kyoutani enters, leaving his shoes at the entrance. Kyoutani nods, a bit awkward with people who he doesn’t know. The food makes him brave and forward. He tastes Sawamura’s cooking, offers to add some pepper and stir. Surprised, Sawamura lets him, then walks towards the door where Hajime waits. He should move forward, but fear of the mattress falling over, down the flights of stairs, and making a lot of noise root him to the floor. How handsome Sawamura is, mature and warm, has nothing at all to do with it.

“Yo Sawamura. I uh, have the bed,” Hajime says, hoping the singular use will somewhat give Sawamura a hint. His roommate nods, eyes open and looking for where their new acquisition might be. Hajime gulps. This is theirs. They will share so much, even a bed. He watches Sawamura, not sensing any unsafe energy from him. Hajime can’t explain what he feels though, that makes his skin warm and his heartbeat a tad faster. Sawamura passes him, feet slipping with ease into his own shoes, as he takes a step outside.

Hajime wishes he could be Kyoutani right now. Kyoutani who acquired a safe distance and busied himself with stirring. Hajime watches Sawamura looking at the large bed, up and down.

“Ah. Yes, I think it will fit the room,” Sawamura says, going to one side of the bed. “Shall we put it inside then?”

Hajime nods, helping out. They are careful with their shoes, leaving them at the entrance without making one another trip. Kyoutani takes the frying pan off, to make room for them to pass by. He is still stirring it as he follows them further in the living room. Hajime and Sawamura angle the bed towards their second room. 

The bed does fit, without taking up all the space. Sawamura brings scissors to get the plastic cover from the cleaners off the bed, Hajime helping by holding it up where necessary. 

“I gotta say, I am glad I left my bed stuff at home. We have to buy everything new, right?”

“What do you mean?” Hajime asks, looking at Sawamura.

“Sheets and bedcovers. They have to be for two. If we buy everything for a single person twice, it’s more expensive. And if we take very different colours or patterns, it will look chaotic. Don’t you agree?” Sawamura asks, his brown eyes set on Hajime, who cannot do much else but nod in agreement. Of course. One bed, one blanket. That sounds alright. Logical even. They have to take their budget into account. Simple as that.

*

It comes as no surprise, but Daichi can’t fall asleep. He wouldn't blame the lack of curtains, or the soft light of the half-moon lighting up his surroundings. He and Iwaizumi went to bed at the same time. A single mattress currently without a frame. That would arrive when its ready, custom made and a simple design. Iwaizumi got the bed, so Daichi had taken care of the frame. Together they had bought pillows and bedding enough for two people and to change. Everything was nice and cozy—the room was silent, and Daichi lies on his back, hands folded on top of his chest. It’s all too new, and his mind can’t shut off. He holds extremely still as to not to disturb Iwaizumi. At least one of them seems to be perfectly capable at handling all this without troubles. Meanwhile, Daichi’s mind was running a hundred miles an hour, worrying over nothing. He closes his eyes again and again, yet sleep won’t come.

Daichi turns his head to Iwaizumi, who lies on his side, back to him. The blanket covers his shoulder, and it rises and lowers with every breath. 

“Can’t sleep?” The not-so-asleep form asks, and Daichi manages to become even more still than he already was.

“Yeah. I thought you were, Iwaizumi.”

“Nah,” Iwaizumi says, turning around. “It’s not you though. I can sleep in a room full of people.”

“Same, I was so used to it during high school.”

“Right!? Shit was so easy. Play volleyball all day, eat, take a bath. Then get the younger ones to bed and when they’re all settled, boom. Lights out,” Iwaizumi laughs, and Daichi has to as well. Yeah, that had been so easy. Whenever there hadn't been pillow fights or ongoing bantering.

“It feels like no time has passed since then,” Daichi says, wondering how his kouhai are all doing. He’s spent his first year after high school graduation at his parents’ house, in preparation. When he got his dream job, he decided it was time to move out and live by himself. “I miss the simpler life.”

“Tell me about it. I hated looking for an apartment, man. They’re way too tiny for even one person,” Iwaizumi says, and Daichi agrees. They had found this two-room apartment at the same time, and got to have a look together. The decision to become roommates was made that same day. It had seemed the best path forward at the time, and Daichi had felt he and Iwaizumi would get along. So far, he hadn't been proven wrong. It didn't feel awkward at day; nothing irregular occurs.

Except that they were sharing a bed.

“Are you anxious about anything?” Iwaizumi asks, and Daichi’s head swivels to him fast. 

“How did you know?”

“’Cause I pretty much feel the same. I am not easily scared of much but…this is so much bigger than anything else before.”

“Yeah,” Daichi says, sighing through his nose. Then he realizes something. “But hey, we’re not alone. We’re roommates now, so we should try and trust each other, and share if things get rough, Iwaizumi.”

“Absolutely,” Iwaizumi grins wide. It softens, and before Daichi blinks, Iwaizumi scoots closer. “By the way, you can just say Hajime. We’re not rivals anymore, and we’re gonna live in close quarters.”

Daichi smiles, then nods. “Sure, Hajime.”

He likes the sound of Iwaizumi—No, Hajime’s name on his lips. But he waits for nothing, as Hajime doesn't say his first name in return. Hajime turns around and falls asleep, or at least, pretends to be. Daichi closes his eyes, none the wiser on how he will get his rest on this first night, when Hajime is so close to him.

*

Hajime doesn’t mind cleaning. He puts on the TV, a small thing both he and Daichi splurged on after their first paychecks arrived. In the kitchen, Daichi is cutting up food like he could have been a chef instead of on the police force. Allowing himself that one too-long glance a day, Hajime looks over Daichi’s shoulders, always appreciating the width. He returns his eyes to the full bookshelf, swivelling it as he dusts it off. Daichi's collection made it look that much fuller and nicer. Hajime was glad he bought it as he moved away from home. He hadn't had time yet to peruse through what Daichi brought, not having had the urge to read.

It took them just a few weeks to get used to each other. At least, Hajime doesn’t feel like he needs a run first thing in the morning or to do push ups outside before bed. There’s enough room for them here, and they go around each other with a new ease. Hajime concentrates on the clean up for today, making sure his eyes don’t dart to Daichi a lot more than he already allows himself.

What he couldn’t get used to is how good Daichi looks in his uniform. Luckily for Hajime (and his raging needs down below), Daichi doesn’t come home in it often. And if he does, it’s mostly late at night, when he prefers a quick shower and then bed over staying up in it. 

Hajime manages to be done with cleaning just in time when Daichi gets the plates out. Being on a first name basis is great, Hajime feels, glad for his suggestion in the beginning. If only he could bring himself up to suggest more than that. Living together means he feels less inclined to make a move, even if he’s 100% sure that Daichi is anything a guy could want in a boyfriend. Not just look-wise; Daichi has a great personality, has a super reliable feel to him as he keeps his promises, and Hajime can have good laughs with him. Especially over a beer. Not that they drink too much…Hajime makes sure to keep it to two beers only.

They eat dinner as they watch an evening programme. It’s easy to not look at Daichi when Hajime has food and the screen to focus on. 

Later that night, like every night before, Hajime makes the conscious decision to not scoot too close to Daichi. A sleeping beauty who never snores. Hajime really wonders how no one else has snatched this one as their boyfriend. They’re probably all cowards, like himself.

*

Over the span of one week, the nights turn cold. Daichi tries hard to not let Iwaizumi know how much he freezes, how sleep doesn’t come until his mind passes out. Daichi always is the last one in the bathroom, takes his time. He’s noticed that Iwaizumi can fall asleep with the lights on and the curtains open. Still, Daichi makes sure that the glare of the bulb won’t fall on Hajime's face. He's usually the one to close the curtains at night, and Hajime opens them at morning.

As soon as Daichi is under the cover, his body refuses to just drift to sleep. Daichi’s feet are cold, and he tries to warm them, rubbing over each other. As gently as he can, as to not disturb the blanket thrown over him and Iwaizumi. This week, he wouldn’t have believed chattering teeth where a thing. Here he his, his jaw locked, trying to not let his teeth riot against each other.

“Are you okay over there, Daichi-kun?” 

Daichi becomes deadly still. His arms are crossed over his chest, his hands stuck within his armpits. As stoic as he can muster, he replies “Yes.”

“A’right,” Hajime says, and the mattress dips towards Daichi’s backside. He blinks in the night. Did Hajime just come closer to him? Surely not. The overthinking tires his brain out; the sort of tired that goes bone-deep, but yet sleep evades him. Daichi closes his eyes, wanting the thought of Hajime being closer to him aid with sleep. It’s so cozy...And yet, not enough to fall asleep. He hates not being able to fall asleep first.

The next morning, Daichi wakes up blanketed in a blissful warmth. He’s smiling as he wakes, happy for a new day. For a second, he has no recollection of last night.

Then he notices how this isn't just his body-heat under the blanket, notices this new heaviness. The unknown limb tucked beneath his arm, the stray foot between his calves. And he feels Hajime’s nose press against the nape of his neck. Daichi freezes all over, not for the cold night’s sake this time. With his arm, he lifts the blanket, to make sure it’s not a huge snake trying to kill him. Where a snake of that size would come from beats him. And of course, it’s not a snake he sees, but Hajime’s arm, limp over his form. Daichi moves his leg a bit, and Hajime’s foot retreats. 

As slow and as careful as he can muster, Daichi escapes from the bed. Hajime, still asleep, turns over in the bed, face and chest downwards. Daichi looks on for a second, panic and confusion ceasing to exist when he watches the peaceful sleeping form. 

Then he rushes to the bathroom, hand in front of his mouth from the shock, and his face burning like the sun.

*

Hajime sits up a while later, the space besides him empty. The sounds of a shower being taken woke him up. He blinks down and under the bed, odd sensations spreading over his front, to parts of his limbs. A hand brushes over his face, and then he slaps both hands against his cheeks.

“Get a grip, idiot,” Hajime says sternly to himself, rolling off the mattress and getting up to start the rice cooker. 

He looks back at the bed with the strangest feeling, as if he forgot something. He might have had an odd dream, possibly something strange that makes him feel out of sorts.

And then he remembers. He vowed to himself to come clean today, to tell Daichi—

The shower stops, and the curtain is drawn. The scrape of the rails has Hajime speed up getting the rice cooker, rice, and other utensils from the cabinets. He wants to look busy, and not like some pervert listening in on his roommate showering. Hajime manages to have everything out for breakfast, even the tea brewing, when Daichi comes out of the bathroom. Steam follows him out of the door, the same way that Hajime feels steam coming from his ears. Daichi is hot, hands down. There’s no doubt about how attractive he is. It’s tripled when he wears only a towel around his hips, and shows off all his muscles, like a god coming from the mist. Water droplets running down his neck, arms, spine, into the—

“The water is still hot. Yesterday morning, I think our neighbours used all the hot water. You should be quick,” Daichi says, eyes peering over a second towel which he uses to dry off his hair and face. Hajime takes this opportunity to disappear into the bathroom, telling Daichi in passing to take care of what he started, breakfast-wise.

Behind the closed door, Hajime strips out of his clothing, and takes an ice cold shower. He needs it.

Breakfast is a mostly silent affair. They’re listening to the weather report on Iwaizumi’s phone, who tunes in to the morning news via an app. Neither of them can handle the overly bright voice on the TV this earlier, and rather have a monotone automatic app tell them what's what. Daichi isn’t dressed in his uniform, which helps Hajime in all the ways it possibly could. Daichi is a faster eater than him, despite eating more than Hajime. He drinks his tea slower for it, so Hajime has all the time to finish his breakfast, swallow his fears with it, put his chopsticks down, ball his hands on top of the table, and stare Daichi in the eyes.

Daichi slowly puts his tea mug down, staring back, waiting. When Hajime fails to open his mouth, Daichi prompts him.

“Yes?”

“I am sorry that I haven’t told you before. I don’t like secrets, but I didn’t know when to tell you this. I am…I like guys. More than girls. Girls are fine, honestly, but I am more…sexually attracted to guys. Mainly. I mean, I guess I can handle guys better.”

Hajime waits, doing everything to breathe normally, to look normal. He is normal, this is normal. Coming out to his friends in high school had been a breeze. Hanamaki was always trying to scout him a possible boyfriend when they were out with all the third years of the club. His kouhai were accepting too, Kyoutani in the same boat as he. Daichi shows nothing in regards to this news, until his eyebrow arches up.

“That so. I can’t say I am surprised to be honest, given your eh, reading choice,” Daichi says, pointing to the revolving bookcase. Of course, Hajime hadn’t forgotten about it… He looks up to Daichi who continues speaking. “Me too, by the way. I’m attracted to both men and women, though. So I’m, mhnnn half the same?” 

Daichi smiles, the warmest smile his face can produce, which warms up Hajime all the time. He laughs, feeling the anxiety and nervousness evaporate from his system with it.

“Ah, so bisexual. Yeah no, I’m completely gay. Girls make me mostly nervous, but I do admire them,” Hajime says, blabbering. He hates how much he adores the crinkles surrounding Daichi’s eyes when he smiles this widely. It’s too good, too inviting. Hajime never had this instant-feel of attraction. He wonders if part of him still holds some high school admiration for Karasuno’s ex-captain. Maybe so.

They clean up together, and Hajime apologizes every time their elbows touch. Sometimes it’s Daichi who bumps into him, and they both apologize at the same time.

That night, if Daichi shows signs of being cold again, Hajime will be man enough to hug him before they fall asleep. Last night he's inched closer, but fallen asleep. He thinks that, at least.

*

The issue comes in the morning, when their combined warmth, the cozy mood, and Daichi moving backwards against Hajime, created a sizable problem in Hajime’s underwear. He wakes up, snuggling closer to Daichi, only to realize he’s hard. Eyes widening wide, Hajime stops moving altogether. He can hear his heartbeat become wilder and more noticeable. Was his resolve truly this weak!? With little other option here, Hajime scoots backwards, lifting the blanket to make his escape easier. Slipping into the bathroom would be the smartest thing to do. Turn on the water to mask different sounds. 

As soon as that part comes up, and Hajime glares at his dick, he cannot touch himself. There’s a barrier here, to jerk off thinking of Daichi. And Daichi is all there is on his mind, over and over, without stopping—the images of them cuddling and...Hajime spooning Daichi, being _inside_ of him, take over. It’s disastrous. Hajime steps under the shower, turning it on cold. A deserving punishment for his dirty mind. But did he need to be punished? There could be argument made that it was completely normal. Daichi is good-looking, and has a sweet personality too. He is kind and funny, and their bodies fit well together, same as their attitudes towards life.

Hajime, less inclined to hate himself for it, wraps his hand around his penis and thinks of Daichi, licking his lips when his semi becomes fully hard. One time he can allow himself this. When he’s about to come, he bites his lip to mute his groaning. He makes sure to clean it all up afterwards, but he cannot keep it a secret for long.

It was that blasted bed’s fault anyway.

*

The cold nights become sweaty and hot. Daichi thinks this is what he gets. Each and every morning, he jumps from the bed, untangling limbs that aren’t his from his body, trying to be as gentle as he can to untangle his own from around Hajime. He is sure that Hajime has no idea he's hugging him on purpose. And sometimes it's Daichi who happens to sleep-hug him; the last thought on his mind of what he wants to do, turned into reality. Last night was different; they had faced each other, Hajime without fear, Daichi without shame, and hugged each other chest to chest to warm each other up. It was just smart to share body-heat, after all. On those colds nights, they only had each other under this blanket.

This morning, Daichi woke up in bed feeling that his body was burning up alive. He couldn’t go to the bathroom this time; Hajime had taken it first. Daichi sometimes woke up just before Hajime, but lately it’s been the other way. It was probably because Daichi sleeps better in Hajime’s arms, or with his nose burried in Hajime’s neck. There were three ways for them to fall asleep now, and none of them involved their backs touching.

Daichi goes to the kitchen awkwardly to prepare breakfast and tea. Maybe he can distract Hajime somehow, to not look at Daichi at all as he runs into the bathroom?

That plan shows signs of destruction before it can even come to life. Daichi tries to listen carefully when Hajime is done. Because standing between the bathroom door on one side, and the kettle at the other, Daichi can clearly hear sounds that aren’t just water splashing over skin. Daichi bites his lip, thinking of Hajime’s hands running soap over his toned muscles, when the next second, he hears a very clear moan from the shower. Red as tomato, Daichi returns to the kitchen. His body betrays him, worse than before. He grips the counter, pressing his hard-on against the lower cabinets. His only plan now is to stay like this, no matter what. Hajime gets out of the shower, nearly sprints from the bathroom, and makes a straight line to their bedroom. 

“All yours,” Hajime calls over his shoulder, and Daichi watches the door closing a moment later. All his, he wishes…All his, he daydreams under the shower, trying to be as quick as he can about relieving himself.

Breakfast is a silent but tense affair. Daichi should be clear about how he feels, and how attracted he is to Hajime. He deserves that, after all. If someone felt like this about him, Daichi would like to know…when he finishes his breakfast and his tea, he looks up to Hajime to proclaim so.

“I like you,” it sounds over their little table. In stereo. From both sides. Daichi’s face draws a blank. Hajime’s mouth hangs open a little, after having said the exact same thing as Daichi did just now. His mouth stops working, while his brain and heart go into overdrive. It was easy to see the obvious, usually. And Daichi was trained to notice a lot more in his job, too. How did he miss this!?

Hajime grins, a blush high on his cheekbones. He scratches his cheek with a nail. “That was easier than I expected…”

Daichi can only see this situation as comical. Gone is the nervousness in his veins. Goodbye short-lived anxiety. Only a bit of shame stays in place because of his actions before. And being so dumb to not say anything sooner. He starts laughing after a moment, Hajime joining in—it’s hearty and light somehow, and Daichi’s feelings rise up with it.

“We should talk some more when I get back tonight,” Daichi says, reluctant to leave. He gets up nonetheless, as he has a train to catch. “Should I bring something special tonight?”

“Just beer and yourself. I’m here earlier, so I will take care of dinner,” Hajime says, showing off his thick biceps for no reason at all. Daichi shakes his head, retrieving and double-checking that he has everything before he leaves. He drops his keys once, his fingers light and tingly, and unable to catch them in time. They fly towards the door, and Daichi's is quick to follow them. At the door’s entrance, he takes a deep breath. Hajime crosses their little kitchen, to stand behind him. One moment there, a peck on the side of Daichi’s face, and then gone. Like it’s nothing. Daichi watches Hajime's back retreat, to clean up their table perhaps. He's not looking at Daichi, who stupidly touches close to where the kiss had been.

He feels it burn minutes later when he exits their building. His insides feel all mushy and soft.

*

Starting off easy, Hajime takes Daichi’s hand in his. They’re sitting on the floor, watching TV. The TV is on more so to provide background noise, to not make their silence awkward. Hajime doesn’t think this is one, at all; threading his own fingers through Daichi’s, the fit is just—nice. Complete. More whole and warmer than being on his own. Daichi’s little huff of breath is that too; whole and warm. He complimented Hajime’s cooking, who spent more time than usual in their tiny kitchen to provide a grand and glorious meal. Hajime knew he’s earned it. They both did. A glorious rewards to those who show guts and courage.

It's Daichi’s other, equally warm hand that brushes through Hajime’s hair, at the back of his head. Then there is a pull, and a second later, the silence in the room knows interruptions of the kissing kind alone. Hajime closes his eyes, enveloped by this beautiful feeling erupting from his chest, cocooning around them. They sit sideways, and still their legs know no awkwardness as the kiss deepens. Their limbs have simply grown accustomed to each other, uncaring about the emotional states of the boys had been in. Their bodies knew, long before the minds caught up, that this match would fit perfectly.

After that first tentative kiss, the second deeper one, and the return to little brushes of mouths, Daichi puts his head on Hajime’s shoulder. They sink against the wall, their body warmth fighting off any cold with ease. The TV is boring, but Daichi’s presence is anything but. Hajime puts his cheek on top of the hair, thankful for this shared apartment.

Much earlier than normal, they head to their bed. After a few more kisses, some of them labelled as ‘good night’ kisses, they slip out of clothes, into their pyjamas. Under the sheet, Hajime slots behind Daichi, spooning him. Their legs entwine with ease and no hesitation. Hajime can’t believe how lucky he is, kissing Daichi’s neck, hearing his sleepy murmur. Daichi talks a bit, about weekend plans, about a whiteboard they could buy and keep track of each other’s work days, hours, free days and all the like. Pressing his forehead towards the back of Daichi’s head, Hajime agrees to all. He would agree to anything this lovely man has to say and offer. "Oh and we could take a picture of us? To upload on the LINE timeline. Let the rest know," Daichi offers, and Hajime hears himself agree, half-asleep and his brain in a haze of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have an ero sequel planned because we need uniform kink in this house.  
> But also, I wanted to explore cop Daichi in general a little bit more so it's not gonna be a pwp sequel or anything.
> 
> (Kind reminder: the fic has some stuff about recent Haikyuu manga. Please do not post spoilery comments! I'm usually up to date with everything, but I might get an email before being able to read OR other people in the comment section aren't up to date~ Please be mindful about spoilers in public spaces, thank you!)


End file.
